En Azkaban está lo que buscas
by ChangeTheName
Summary: Los ríos de sangre que ahora se están espaciendo por toda Inglaterra, dejan manchas de tristeza en los corazones de las personas, recordando la tristeza que se siente al haber persido a sus seres queridos. Y sólo culpan a tres asesinos.


**NdA:** Aquí yo con un fic de Acción/Adventure… porque hay muy pocos que se centren sólo en ésto y olviden el romance… T.T. ¡Es realmente triste! Bueno, que disfruten, de ésta lectura, que son dos capítulos… ni más ni menos… Parece que no puedo alargarme más de dos capítulo… ¡¡XD!!

**Disclaimer:** Harry, y Voldemort no me pertenecen… tampoco la tía OC, pues no es mía T.T!! Los demás personajes… tampoco me pertenecen.

**Rated:** T… ¿Que o.o? ¡Que es Acción/Adventure! xD… pero con lenguaje obseno.

**Advertencias:** Tened cuidado con… emm… lo horrible que es éste comienzo, les prometo que el próximo y último capítulo será mejor xD

* * *

**En Azkaban estaba lo que buscaban**

Las manos escuálidas y pálidas de los seres con vestiduras negras y considerable altura, llamados Dementores, se deslizaban entre la noche por las celdas de Azkaban, mirando prisioneros y cuidando que no se escaparan.

Aunque seguramente deseaban ver intentar a alguno escapar… para poder succionar su alma con un "beso".

En una de las celdas, cuatro jóvenes miraban con desprecio a la criatura que se escondía en la negrura de su capucha.

─ Maldito detentor… ─ Susurró uno de los prisioneros… el cuál no llegaba a los dieciséis; miraba con desprecio al ser que mantenía los brazos cruzados a la altura de su pecho, sin dejar ver su rostro, aquél ser parecía estar esperando. Ellos podían sentir el hambre que tenía… lo sentían en el aire, y su aura irradiaba el insoportable deseo de querer probar un alma.

─ Déjalo. ─ Manifestó una chica rubia, con aspecto alocado y collares de corchos ─ Está sufriendo porque no puede devorarnos… ─ Se giró al muchacho que la miraba con una mezcla de extrañeza y odio ─ Déjalo que sufra en su perdición de no poder alcanzarnos…

─ Valla, Luna, no conocía tu lado sádico. ─ Comentó una oriental, de cabello negro y aspecto hermoso, pero debido a la celda y al ambiente éso tal vez se había ido… un tanto.

─ Sólo digo la verdad, Cho… ─ Se excusó Luna; Cho rió con ironía.

─ O-Oigan… no es momento para ponerse a discutir… ─ Interrumpió el último, con un aspecto cansado y poco animoso.

─ No estamos discutiendo, Neville, jeje ─ Rió Luna, con su aspecto alocado y extrovertido. ─ ¡Es la verdad!

─ Si, pero… ─ Intentó intervenir Neville, queriendo exponer su punto.

─ Ya, déjalo, Neville. ─ Sollozó el muchacho que había maldecido al detentor.

─ Pero… Seamus…

─ Creo que concuerdo con Luna, será más divertido verlo sufrir sin poder comernos… ─ Expuso Seamus, sorprendiendo a Neville. Seamus se giró a Luna y le sonrió.

─ Oh, por cierto… ellos no nos van a comer… ¡Nos van a quitar el alma! Eso es una cosa muy diferente… ─ Manifestó Luna, ganándose una mirada rara por parte de todos.

Pasaron unos minutos de silencio, ninguno de los cuatro se disponía a hablar; el detentor seguía ahí, parado.

Luna miraba hacia el techo de piedra bastante dañada y mojada, parecía gastada. Inclinó la cabeza ligeramente, mirando un ladrillo; se paró, lo jaló y lo examinó.

Los otros seguían sin hacerle caso, así era siempre desde que recibieron la visita inesperada de Hermione Granger la cuál se había escapado de su celda y les había dejado un mensaje, bueno, más bien: _un ladrillo_.

Cho la miraba con ojos aburridos, ella había pasado un día, o más, llorando cuándo supo que iba a ser detenida y enviada a Azkaban; esperaba que los demás también lloraran, pues siendo tan jóvenes se entiende el por qué de su frustración en un momento tan horrorozo. La mayoría de los detenidos son Gryffindor's, algunos Hufflepuff colados por ahí, Ravenclaw en masa..., más sin embargo, ninguno derramó una gota, tal vez sudaron frío... pero no lloraron. Sitiendose cómo una inútil en aquél momento, cómo un estorbo y una chillona, aquellos sentimientos sólo la hicieron derramar más líquido corporal; ninguno se atrevía a reprochárcelo, pero tampoco se atrevían a hablarle, y no fué hasta después de ése día en que Luna Lovegood se levantó y la zarandeó con una fuerza descomunal.

Rió sonoramente, captando la atención de los demás, pero no le importó, el simple y llano hecho de que Luna Lovegood la haya hecho recapacitar... ya era suficientemente gracioso cómo para no dejar escapar una risa.

Y no es que la estuviera despreciando, todo lo contrario, Cho agradecía que Luna la hubiese sacado de aquella miseria de lágrimas. Y ahora, ella, había aprendido a ser fuerte en un momento cómo ése, tal vez por dentro se sienta miseria... pero por fuera mostrará determinación... y, más razón, mostraría valor.

─ Aunque me haga falta... ─ Murmuró, logrando volver a llamar la atención de todos -menos de Luna, que aún seguía examinando el ladrillo-.

─ ¿Que te hace falta? ─ Interrogó Neville, hablando con familiaridad. No es que la conociera mucho, nada más bastaba compartir celda con ella cómo para ganar la confianza suficiente de llamarla tan impropiamente, cómo amigos.

Cho le clavó la mirada.

─ Nada.

* * *

─ ¿Escapó? ─ Preguntó Scrimgeur escandalizado ─ ¿otra vez?

─ Sí, señor. ─ Contestó con voz profunda el Auror Kingsley, con los brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho. ─ Los dementores no han encontrado señas de Ronal Bilius Weasley, Harry James Potter u Hermione Granger... la última escapó de su celda hace unos tres meses, el segundo sigue perdido y primero era preza en una persecusión contra los Dementores. ─ Hizo una pausa, la cuál aumentó las ansias de Scrimgeur por saber. ─... está confirmado que escapó, ileso.

El Ministro maldijo por lo bajo, golpeando con el puño cerrado en escritorio, provocando que algunos lápices y demaces dieran un pequeño bote.

Scrimgeur se llevó una mano a la cabeza, y con dos dedos -más específicamente el dedo índice y el del medio- se masejeó la frente vieja y arrugada. Sólo pudo decir algo antes de pedir al Auror negro que se retirara: ─ Llama a Dolores Umbridge, dile que la necesito aquí conmigo un momento.

Kingsley hizo una inclinación de cabeza, cómo una reverencia, sin perder la compostura ni su protocolo y salió de ése lugar cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

* * *

Pasaba las páginas del periódico preocupado, sin aliento. Sus ojos que veían a travez de ésas lentillas de montura cuadrada se mostraban débiles y cobardes en ése momento.

Claramente, el periódico _"El Profeta"_ anunciaba que Ronald Weasley había sido visto cerca de los terrenos de Hogwarts, huyendo de dementores que le daban caza desde unos metros más atrás en cuánto sintieron su olor.

Percy miraba con desaprovación cómo el diario especificaba la persecusión, manchando la dignidad de su hermano y tratándolo de _"bicho raro"_ en cada palabra.

No entendía por qué le dolía ver a su hermano menor en aquella situación, y le dolía más leer las palabras con las que era tratado.

Él estaba contra los ideales de Ron, él iba por lo correcto, por la ley, no por Harry Potter; Percy Weasley una vez más maldijo fuertemente a Harry Potter, por haber manchado la reputación de su hermano menor y ponerlo en peligro. Más sin embargo, sentía una extraña felicidad dentro... Ron estaba recibiendo su castigo por no haberle hecho caso... tal vez así recapacitara y se fuera por lo correcto. Sus emociones eran confusas y sin coherencia, sentía tristeza, soledad, amargura, miedo, felicidad... todas mezcladas a la vez.

* * *

Dumbledore bajaba la mirada triste, sin poder decir nada.

Tiró _"El Profeta"_ a la basura en un cesto que tenía al lado.

La página doblada mostraba sólo mostraba más evidencias, no quería creer...

No creía que Harry, Ron o Hermione eran asesinos.

* * *

─ No queda mucho qué hacer en lugares de estilo cómo éste... ─ Una voz proveniente de una capa escondida, ocultaba el rostro con la capucha larga y sombreada. A su lado se encontraba un hombre de mayor edad que aquella persona, según su tamaño. Tenía la piel cetrina y aspecto severo, una nariz ganchuda con el pelo graciento.

Su nombre era:

Saverus Snape.

La figura en la capa emitió una risa, traviesa, y aterradora; Snape suspiró, cansado.

─ Te gusta la sangre que corre por éste río. ¿Verdad? ─ Severus Snape alzaba una ceja, no muy sorprendido pero sí un tanto molesto; no es que él temiera a la sangre, o le resultara incómodo verla correr por el río cómo hilos, ni tampoco que alrededor habían cadáveres de diversos humanos y magos, no... sólo le extrañaba cómo se podía llenar de gozo una persona con sólo ver el caos y la destrucción.

─ Supongo que estarás pensando mal de mi por reírme de estos patéticos insectos ¿ha?

Snape negó, calmo.

─ Para nada, Potter.

Y la capucha que cubría su rostro fué tirada hacia atrás por una ventisca de aire, dejando ver perfectamente una cicatriz en forma de rayo, unos anteojos de montura redonda, cara blanca y un cabello negro. Harry Potter era la persona que se mostraba al lado de Severus Snape y un montón de cadáveres manchando de sangre el río antes cristalino de aquel lugar y sus ojos verdes lo demostraban.

-

-

* * *

¡Hola!. Oh, señor, xD cómo me gusta éste final... XDDD, amm... no sé qué pensarán de Harry pero ya ven que es un asesino, sólo me queda decir que el siguiente capítulo será más movido, porque ya dale que nada más son dos capítulos.

Fue un plaser que hayan leído ésta cutre historia.

* * *


End file.
